Wolf (Need For Speed)
Wolf is a central character and one of the 3 secondary antagonists in Need for Speed: Carbon. He is the leader of the TFK Crew and primarily drives exotic cars. He previously had Aston Martin DB9 until his defeat and the demise of the TFK Crew forced him to become one of Darius three assistants and members of the Stacked Deck Crew whilst driving a Lamborghini Murcielago. He was portrayed by Shaw Madson. Biography Throughout the entire game, Wolf attempted to exact revenge on the player after previously racing against him, Kenji and Angie on a flashback race. In the end, not only did Wolf lose the race, but he also got arrested when his car got shocked by an EMP before the police turned up and detained everyone else whilst chaos reigned the incident. When competing in the Fortuna territory, the first race ends with a cutscene of Wolf and some of his crew (including wingman Colin) confronting the player. Wolf approaches the player in his Aston Martin DB9 whilst his crew stop the player. Wolf angrily reminds him about the past by questioning how long did it take to spend all the money he won from the race, before leaving him. After confronting him against over the situation on a territorial war over District Fortuna. Wolf eventually discovers that his territory is lost to the player, so he calls him on his number to challenge him to a boss race through the City of Fortuna and a head to head Canyon Duel face off, refusing to give up Fortuna to the player and attempting to teach him a lesson and exact his revenge once and for all. Unfortunately for Wolf, the player would eventually defeat him twice in both the city and canyon, forcing Wolf to lose everything in Fortuna and accept the demise of TFK Crew (as well as the possibility of losing his Aston Martin DB9 Pink Slip as well). In the end, Wolf would inform the player that he "let him win", which would indicate that he allowed the player to win after knowing that he is far too good to defeat him. Also, his wingman Colin would betray Wolf by becoming a member of the player's crew. When the districts of Downtown and Kempton are taken over by the player, which would also include the demise of the Bushido Crew and 21st Street Crew AND the defeats of Kenji's Bushido and Angie's 21st Street Crew, Wolf would team up with the two to recruit and form an alliance to become part of the Stacked Deck Crew and would work for Darius as his three assistants in his own territory called Silverton. Before the first race in Silverton, Wolf would be shown to be driving in a Lamborghini Murcielago whilst preparing to get rid of the player for good. After the first race in Silverton, he (along with Kenji and Angie) confronted the player and block his escape to assist Darius in releasing his taunt about the truth over the past. Wolf then leaves with Darius along with Angie and Kenji. During the war between the player and Stacked Deck Crew over the attempt to take over the entire territory of Silverton, Wolf would be shown to become part of the Paradise Hotel circuit race which would end in his defeat. He is also shown to be one of the opponents in one of the three Canyon Duel challenges in the Canmor Downs district in Silverton. With Wolf defeated, the player can unlock the Lamborghini Murcielago. After the player finally takes over the Silverton territory, Wolf, along with Angie and Kenji, all send a message to the player to remind them that he has to defeat all three of them in the Canyon and the City first before being allowed to face Darius alone. During the first two out of four final races, Wolf would be faster than Kenji and Angie as he is using an exotic car in his Lamborghini Murcielago. Despite racing along side Kenji and Angie while teaming up with them, the player defeats them three once more in both the Canyon and City and therefore, disbanding the Stacked Deck Crew forever. Wolf was last seen with Kenji and Angie as they introduce the player to his final race with Darius. In the end, the player defeats Darius in both the city and canyon which would finally end the game for good. However, it is unknown what had happened to Wolf in the end of the game. Cars Wolf drives an Aston Martin DB9 during the early portion of the game, when the player takes on TFK, which the player can obtain through a pink slip after beating Wolf. When the player conquers the two other territories, Wolf will be recruited to Stacked Deck and drives a Lamborghini Murcielago, which the player can only drive in the Silver Challenge Series Checkpoint event that is only available in the Collector's Edition. NFSCAstonMartinDB9Wolf.jpg|Wolf's Aston Martin DB9 Carbon_LamborghiniMurcielagoWolf.jpg|Wolf's Lamborghini Murcielago Category:Criminals Category:Video Game Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Leader Category:Game Bosses Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Redeemed Category:Betrayed Category:Extravagant Category:Jingoists